The Avenger
by Seth Clearwater
Summary: what if Tony Stark had a son who was exactly like him but with one small difference? not every good at summarys much better inside read
1. Chapter 1

**The Avenger **

**A/N: first fanfic **

**i don't own the avengers only adam is mine **

chapter I

In New York city a sixteen year old boy with dark brown harir and blue eyes was up to no good."Adam where you?"a father asked his son."I'm heading back to the tower."sixteen year old Adam Aiden Stark told his father Tony Stark "ok got that but where are you?" tony asked his son."I just disconected the transition line we are off the grid right."Adam told his father. "oh shit" "Adam what happen" "missles headed my way"adam told his father " Adam" "yeah i know jarvis yes sir delpoy flares now dad" "adam what's wrong" "missle hit me near the arc reactor" "get back to the tower" "on my way jarvis staids report" "_damge levels low sir" _"alright dad down in the lab" "yes sir" "dad" "adam you alright" "yeah just a couple of scrapes alright" "no no dad this dumb Dummy bot i swear i will dismantlen it" "ok well i have a senete meeeting" "again" "yeah so just stay here alright" "i won't leave the tower" "i'll be back" (down in adam's lab) "alright JARVIS' "yes sir can you order a couple of pizzas" "yes sir right away" "JARVIS i'm gonna do something down here tell me if shannon gets here" "yes sir"

_5mintues later _"sir" "yeah JARVIS' "miss shannon has arrived as well as the pizza" "alright thanks JARVIS i'll be right up."

**A/N: **

**plz R&R**

**thanks **

**seth **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 **

(this is the scene with tony and pepper)

(upsairs with Shannon)

JARVIS _yes sir _is dad still at his senate meeting "hey shannon hey adam" "what's up nothing i'm headed to D.C. to work on the new building you're killing me let's enjoy this moment before you have to leave" come on let's go to my room no adam come on no i have to leave you're no fun _sir agent coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line _i'm not in _sir i'm afriad he's insisting _grow a spin i'm in the middle of something wait shannon at least come down to the lad to check something out fine.

(down in adam's lab)

Wake up daddy's home you i swear i'll dismatle you and turn you into a coke holder J.A.R.V.I.S how did dad's senate meeting go _very good sir" sir the telophone i afriad my protocols are being overwritten _you have reached the life model decoy of adam stark leave a message this is urgent then leave it urgently (coulson already in lab) security breach J.A.R.V.I.S. the elevator is suppose to be locked.

**A/N**

**I KNOW NOT A GOOD ENDING **

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N **

**i do not own the avengers **

**(shanan has not left yet)**

"Phil come on in Shan his first name is agent I don't like being handed things". (Phil gives the file to Shan and then she gives it to Adam) "Shan a moment why is he phil Adam what is this". "This is this (videos of all the avengers) I'm gonna go you have a lot of work to do fine call me when you land (shan has just left ) _J.A.R.V.I.S. sir call dad yes sir _dad where are you a little busy Adam dad Coulson is here and I think you should take a look at this alright I'm on my way".

(tony arrives)

"What's up **The Avengers Initiative** they need us we can't just drop everything and go dad J.A.R.V.I.S can lock down the tower alright done go on fly out i'll follow in a bit alright". "Dad yeah I got a location on Loki where Germany alright let's go yeah (Adam and tony arrive in germany) agent Romanoff you miss us make your move raindeer games (loki changes back to normal) good move".

**A/N **

**not ever good ending i know**

**going to school now so i might not update **

**during the week only on weekends **

**unless i'm swamped with homework **

**plz R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

The Avenger chapter 4

**A/N **

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS **

**I DO OWN ADAM**

_(this is already when they're no the jet)_

"Fury didn't tell me he was bringing you guys in there's alot of things Fury doesn't tell you i don't get it what catching him was all to easy _(thunder crashing) _what's the matter afraid of a little lightning I'm not overly fond of what follows dad helmet now." "What are you Adam (thor throws adam back with his hammer) now there's that guy think he's a friendly doesn't matter if frees or kills him the tesseracts lost stark which one both we need a plan of attack we have a plan attack."

(this is after thor and loki talk and tony crashes in to thor) never touch me again then touch our stuff you can have loki after he gives up the tesseract until stay out of the way dad look out (this is the fight between tony and thor Adam is just watching) hey that's enough oh come cap. let them keep fighting no fine what are you doing here i've come to put an end to loki's schemes then prove it put the hammer down no bad call he loves his hammer you want the hammer down are we down here?"

(the hellcarrier)

(tony and coulson walk in)

"No hard feelings point break but you have a mean swing how does Fury even see these he turns that sounds exhausted I love the way you lose control and turn into emourms green monster is now here to trace the tesseract i was hoping you and your son might join him fine i got nothing better to do dr banner dad shall we play".

**A/N **

**R&R **

**I might up another chapter either tomorrow **

**or sunday since it's a long weekend **


	5. Chapter 5

The Avenger chapter 5

**A/N **

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS **

**I DO OWN ADAM**

_(this is in the lab with tony banner and adam )_

" The gamma readings are definitely consistent but it's going to take weeks to process if we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the homer cluster we can clock this at around 600 teraflops all i packed was a toothbrush you should come by Stark tower sometime ten top floors all R&D you'd love it it's candy land."(_captain america just showed up)_ "Hey are you nuts jury's out you really have got a lid on it haven't you what's you secret is everything a joke to you funny thing are." "you need to focus on the problem do you think i'm not why did fury call us in why now why not before what isn't he telling us stark tower that bug ugly building in new york J.A.R.V.I.S has been running this since we hit the bridge just find the cube (_here captain america leaves) _that's the guy you told me you grandpa never shut up about you saw the files that much gamma exposer should have killed you so you're saying that "the Hulk" the other guy saved my life."

(_In the lab fury and the other arrive)_

"What are you doing mister stark we kinda been wondering the same thing about you. you're suppose to be locating the tesseracte what is stage two stage two is shield using the cube to make wepons sorry compter was moving a little slow for me rogers we gathered everything related to the tesseracte that does not mean I'm sorry nick what were you lying (_this is when they all start saying things to each other) _you're a man and a kid in a suit of armor take that off worth ten of both of you genius, billonaire, playboy, philanthopist we would just cut the wire cap. you're a laboratory experiment rodgers DAD STOP everything special about you came out of a bottle." "Agent Romanoff would please excort back to his to where you rented my room the cell was just in case you needed to kill me but you can't i know i tried i got low i didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out so I focused on helping other people i was good util you dragged me back here and put everyone here at risk Dr. banner put dow the sceptre."

**A/N **

**R&R **

**cliff hanger what will happen next **

**will update next weekend **


	6. Chapter 6

The Avenger

CHAPTER 6

**A/N**

**i do not own the movie**

**the avengers but i do **

**own****ADAM**

_thoughts &jarvis talking_

(this is before the explosion in the lab)

_last chapter _

_ put down the __sceptre_

_NOW _

"it's found the tesseracte we can get there faster you're not going alone you gonna stop us put on the suit let's find out we're not afriad to hit an old man _you're not i just don't want to _put on the suit (this is the part where natasha is down in the engine room with banner but Adam is also there) put on the suit yeah adam adam where are you down in the engine room with Romanoff and banner i'm alright alright suit up i will meet you at engine three alright." (adam is already with tony and captain america) "Stark stark i'm here let's see what we got here we got to get the superconducting coolant system back on online before we can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris we need you to get to the engine control panel and tell us which relays are in overload postion what's it look like in there it seems to run on some sort of electricity well you're not wrong dad be right back where are you going the hulk and thor are fighting on research level four levels two and three are dark."

(adam tells fury what hill tells him in the movie)

"Fury the hulk will tare this place apart get his attention have one of your pilot to do it i need to go help my dad."

(adam is back here with tony and captian america)

"OK the relays are intact what's our next move even if we clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage without a jump start we're gonna have to get in there and push if that thing gets up to speed both of you will get shredded that stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev that could dad he's not going to understand we're speaking tech. speak english see that red lever it'll slow the rotors down long for us to get out stand by it wait for our word stark we're losing altitude yeah we noticed cap hit the lever i need a minute here lever NOW i got him dad agent coulson is down."

**A/N **

**how will the avengers react **

**to coulson's death wait **

**&find out net weekend **

**PLZ **

**R&R**


	7. poll alert

**this is not an update **

**i know it's been 2 weeks since i updated and i will update tomorrow i promise but this author's note it to let all my readers know that i posted a poll on my page so that you can all vote on what adam's superhero name should **

**plz vote really like to know what you think **


	8. Chapter 7

THE AVENGER

CHAPTER 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE **

**THE AVENGERS** **I DO **

**KNOW ADAM **

(THIS IS THE PART AFTER COULSON DIES)

These were in phil coulson's jacket i guess he never did get you to sign them.

(skiping a few lines to the part where tony and steve find out where loki is headed)

So was coulson married no the was a cellist I think he seemed like a good he was an idiot why for believe for taking on loki alone sometimes there's no way out guys right we've hread that before this is the first you've lost a soldier wer are not soldiers we're not fight fot fury's line either am I he's got the same blood on his hands that loki does but right now we got to put that behind us and get this done would both of you stop i'm gonna go see clint call me when you find out where he is (adam leaves tony and steve keep on talking) ok.

Now back to the point at hand now loki needs a power sorce if we can comeup with a list he made it personal that's not the point no that is the point that's loki's point he hit us all were we live why to tare us part divide and conquer but he knws he has to take us out to win(adam comes back) hey you guys find out were he's headed he wants an audience yeah caught that in germany no that's just previews and this is opening night and loki he's an full time diva he wants parade he wants a monument build to the sky with his name plastered on SON OF A BITCH.

**PLZ VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT**

**ADAM'S SUPERHERO NAME **

**POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE **

WELL THAT'S IT FOR

THIS CHAPTER WILL UPDATE NEXT WEEK

**PLZ R&R **


End file.
